


The Greatest Gift of All

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [20]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Lois recruits Chloe to help her shop for a gift for Clark
Relationships: Lois Lane & Chloe Sullivan
Series: Smallville Christmas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Greatest Gift of All

Chloe did her best to dodge the crowd as she made her way along the street. It was about a week to Christmas and everyone was doing their last-minute shopping.

“Chloe!” She just barely spotted her cousin waving her hand and walked around a group to reach Lois’ side. 

“God, it’s like …”

“Christmas?” Lois finished with a smile.

“I was going to say the apocalypse, but that works too.” She brushed her blonde hair back. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, cuz. I need to find a present for Smallville. I just know he’s gone all out to get me something amazing.”

Chloe nodded. Knowing Clark the way she did, he would definitely have given his gift to Lois a lot of thought. Especially since they were dating. She could remember a few years ago when Clark and Lois had pooled their money together to buy her the most amazing birthday gift - an antique typewriter. It had been just the thing for a future Daily Planet reporter. Short-lived though her career was.

“Have you thought about what he might like?” she asked.

“That’s the thing. This thing - me and him - it’s so new I’m kind of worried I’m gonna put my foot in it and get him something really dumb. You know how he can be Mr Broodypants sometimes.”

“Sure,” she said, doing her best to keep up with her cousin’s slightly longer strides as they walked past the stores. 

Lois went on. “You know, if you’d asked me years ago if I would be dating Clark Kent, I would have laughed, but now I just can’t imagine anyone else in my life like that. You know? I mean, there was Ollie and he came close, but Clark is …”

Chloe nodded, a little breathless as she tried to keep up with Lois’ walking and her babble. 

“I do get it, Lo.”

Lois stopped almost abruptly, causing Chloe to have to grab onto something in case she skidded as she too came to a sudden halt. 

“Let’s go in here,” Lois said, indicating the entry to Dillard’s department store.

Chloe looked around. “I don’t know, Lo. This looks like more men’s clothing. I think Clark would prefer to find his own clothes.”

Lois snorted. “We both know Smallville’s fashion sense is an acquired taste.”

“I thought you liked Clark’s taste in fashion,” Chloe said, remembering the non-date-date that Lois had been planning with Clark which had involved a plaid shirt and cut-off jeans. 

“Sure, if I’m going to a hoedown,” Lois remarked. She sighed. “Maybe you’re right. What about a watch?”

“He wears his dad’s. Remember?” That was also something Chloe would never forget. A couple of weeks after Clark’s dad had died, his mother had taken a few of Jonathan’s belongings to donate to the local shelter, including the watch she’d intended to give to Clark, only to be mugged in Suicide Slum. Clark’s ex-girlfriend, Lana, had searched a few pawn shops to find the watch so she could give it back to Clark. He never took it off now. 

“Yeah, forgot about that. Cologne? Aftershave?”

Chloe frowned. Did Clark even use aftershave? She had no idea if he even shaved since she’d never seen him do so. Maybe his Kryptonian DNA somehow stopped the hair growth. No, that would be ridiculous. 

Lois sighed. “I don’t know what to get him.”

“Book vouchers?”

“Kind of impersonal. Then again, I don’t really want to get him something that screams I want to jump his bones. I mean, not that I don’t want to.”

“Do we really have to talk about that?” Chloe asked. Lois tended to share a lot of details about her love life, but that was getting into the realms of too much information. 

“Oh. Sorry.” She could tell her cousin was thinking something completely different. Sure, it had been something of a dry spell for her, considering her marriage had never actually been consummated and then Jimmy had died. “I just meant, we haven’t got to that stage yet. We’re still just, you know, working up to it.”

Chloe winced. She remembered those early days of the blossoming of romance. When everything was still new and uncertain. There were rules around gift-giving. It couldn’t be too impersonal, but then it couldn’t be something too intimate either that might give the wrong signals. 

“God, I don’t know. Why does it have to be so complicated?” Lois asked, turning and heading back out of the store. “Ooh.”

Chloe followed her, wondering what had caught her gaze. She groaned inwardly when she saw the little kiosk with Blur merchandise. Clark was already embarrassed about the fact that the symbol that represented his family was now some kind of commodity. Plus he was worried that it might reveal his identity as his alter ego in some way. 

Lois was examining a black t-shirt with the ‘S’ symbol on it. “What do you think?” she asked.

“I really don’t think Clark would be interested in something that screams The Blur either, Lo.” She spied a bookshop. “What about a book?”

“Smallville’s already a nerd. I don’t think he needs yet another bump in his geek factor.”

“I thought you liked geeks.”

“One geek. Singular.”

“Well, I’m fresh out of ideas.” Her phone beeped and she glanced at the screen. Clark. “Uh, sorry, Lo. I’m going to have to cut this short. Duty calls.” 

She walked away, leaving her perplexed cousin in her wake. She could only hope Lois found something that sent out the right signals or else this relationship might be over before it started.

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9. Prompt: Shopping for presents


End file.
